Coronary Artery Disease
Aspirin can aid in lowering your incidence of having a heart attack. It also decreases the chance of a stroke (TIA or transient ischemic attack). Antiplatelet medicine also assists in lowering the risk of a heart attack, or stroke in persons who have an angioplasty with a stent or heart disease. This medicine reduces the risk of a blood clot in the stent which could lead to a heart attack. On the other hand, calcium – channel blockers aid in treating coronary artery disease by the following; a) increasing the flow of blood to the heart, by dilating the coronary arteries. b) It prevents any spasm that may occur to the coronary arteries. Hence, decreasing blood pressure and the heart’s workload, which enables the heart to work with less blood flow and oxygen. What is Coronary Artery Disease? This disease occurs after a long period of time, when the plaque in the coronary artery ruptures. When this happens, the plaque begins to restrict blood-flow through the artery to the heart. There is also a possibility that the plaque can harden and form a blood-clot on the surface. This too will block blood flow from the artery to the heart. How does Coronary Artery Disease affect the Circulatory System? This disease reduces blood flow in the body. If too much blood flow is restricted then it could lead to or result in less blood flow to the brain, which will then cause stoke, or the death or brain cells. This could be life threatening or have a major impact on different parts of the body. Signs and Symptoms * Angina ** Angina is a common symptom of coronary artery disease. Angina is commonly known as chest pain, discomfort, heaviness, lightness, or pressure. Angina is commonly mistaken as indigestion or heartburn. * Pain or pressure over the chest that travels to the arm or jaw * A burning sensation in the chest or upper abdomen * Shortness of breath, irregular heartbeat, sweating, nausea, dizziness Diagnosis You could be diagnosed with this disease through stress testing, which is a series of tests that make your heart work hard and beat fast. The heart will need more oxygen and blood flow. Because there is a plaque blockage in a major artery blocking blood flow, doctors will be able to detect coronary artery disease. Also an EKG can be performed, this is a painless test which requires the monitoring of the hearts electrical activity. Blood tests and x-rays could also be performed. Treatment All treatments for this disease require lifestyle changes, and maintaining a heart healthy body. This includes healthy eating, while exercising without totally exerting yourself, and also managing stress levels throughout the day. Furthermore, aspirin can aid in lowering your incidence of having a heart attack. It also decreases the chance of a stroke (TIA or transient ischemic attack). Antiplatelet medicine also assists in lowering the risk of a heart attack, or stroke in persons who have an angioplasty with a stent or heart disease. This medicine reduces the risk of a blood clot in the stent which could lead to a heart attack. On the other hand, calcium – channel blockers aid in treating coronary artery disease by the following; a) increasing the flow of blood to the heart, by dilating the coronary arteries. b) It prevents any spasm that may occur to the coronary arteries. Hence, decreasing blood pressure and the heart’s workload, which enables the heart to work with less blood flow and oxygen. Category:Circulatory System